Jonathan Combs (UC Stories)
Jonathan Combs is a character from the original Welcome to Hell film. He is also a character within the Universal Clarification Series. His Wiki page is located here. Background Information He is emotionally distant from most people, having developed a "Lone Wolf" personality since a less-than-amazing childhood, which he prefers not to openly share with anyone. He does not put forth much effort into creating relationships, nor does he have any particular interest in romance. He seems to exist in his own world most times with help from music from his favorite band, Valhalla Soundbox, and has grown accustomed to silence and isolation. Family Relations Jonathan's family consists of ambiguously European heritage (most likely French and Polish, but no one is entirely sure). Mother Pending... Father Pending... Sister Not much is known so far about how he feels for his older sister, Tabby, but she seems pretty busy most days. They used to be closer when they were little. Relationship with Sock Sowachowski During high school on an ordinary morning, Sock first appeared and began following him around, causing trouble up until Jonathan returned home and asked about his purpose. At first when Sock claims he is there to haunt him, Jonathan is skeptical and pays him little mind. Unfortunately, he comes to terms with the fact after realizing that no one else can see or hear Sock, so he is forced to become better acquainted over time. More coming soon! Relationship with Claire Hemlock Revealed in "A Little Death," Jonathan first met Claire Hemlock during middle school in which she robbed him of his first kiss. Up until Sock possessed him into talking to her in high school, he managed to repress the memory and actively avoid her. For as much as he hated their first encounter, he and Sock have come to accept her friendship so long as she remains loyal to him and his paranormal secret. Relationship with Zack Melto Pending... Relationship with Jean Costello Pending... Appearance Jonathan's typical features consist of "perpetually half-lidded" eyes with slightly dull blue irises, dusty brown semi-thick eyebrows, a long sharpened nose, very light Caucasion skin, and an oval-shaped facial structure. He stands at approximately 5'9" (American measurement). *'Youth' -- During high school, he has platinum blonde "animation" hair that parts down the middle with a dusty brown trimmed undercut. He wears a white crew neck T-shirt under an oversized zip-up grey hoodie with loose front pockets, dull blue slim jeans, and a pair of emerald green Converse with white Velcro straps. He usually has on a pair of retro purple headphones when travelling, which he keeps on hand or in his dark blue satchel. *'College' -- During college, his hair is modified slighty by trimming back some of the blonde edges over his ears, and he has grown a messy blonde ponytail. *'Adulthood' -- As a full-grown adult, his hair remains two-toned with somewhat messy front bangs, but is trimmed completely in the back to flow into the brown undercut. His facial structure has matured and he has grown a short brown goat patch to match his hair and brows. *'Seniority' -- Pending... *'Post-Death' -- Pending... Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor is Doug Hudson, so he continues to be desired. Trivia *According to Wester's accounts, he is most likely straight with exceptional gay tendencies, or possibly bisexual, but romantically distant from most people. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is the latter possibility. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bisexual characters Category:W2H film character imports Category:UC Stories characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles